onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Dragonball
Dragon Ball *Dragon Ball Z :*Reason: Not related to One Piece. :*Nominator: Sigmasonic X 03:41, 28 October 2006 (UTC) ::Disagree I understand that but do you know that if there was no Dragon Ball, there will be no One Piece. I think I should blank it out and redo it with our own words. I believe Dragon Ball is One Piece related because Eiichiro Oda idolize Toriyama and he's the reason why Oda created the series. I hope you understand :: Joekido :::Reply - Um, I understand that you may disagree with the things nominated... but blanking them isn't really a good idea. You should just leave the nominations there, and simply discuss them. They shouldn't really be blanked until it's been discussed, correct? You aren't the only one deciding whether the pages are useful or not. I've put them back for now. Murasaki 08:28, 28 October 2006 (UTC) :Disagree - I'd like us to have a completely clean One Piece only encyclopedia, but Dragonball... Yeah there is going ot be some refs there. I say have a VERY brief Dragonball page at the most listen rough details on what it is but don't go into great detail. One-Winged Hawk 11:06, 28 October 2006 (UTC) Comment - Joekido, by your logic, we should also have pages for Kinnikuman, Fist of the North Star, Quentin Tarentino, and pretty much every inspiration for One Piece. Sigmasonic X 00:55, 29 October 2006 (UTC) :Reply: Well... Considering Pandaman first came from Kinnikuman and all... In that case... Yeah we would need one. One-Winged Hawk 14:48, 1 November 2006 (UTC) Comment Correct, we'll need to do that. I mean look in the Muppet Wiki, some of the links there are outside the Muppet material but they will have a "Wikipedia has a page for Washington D.C.". Star Wars Wiki has the similar pattern. True this is One Piece Wiki and everything should be about One Piece but there is nothing wrong with adding the outside material as long as it has connection to One Piece. "United States of America: An North American country. In 2004, One Piece was dubbed there by 4kids" Joekido :Reply: Personally... I think the step too far here is mentioning 'North America' and things like that. While other Manga references are unavoidable... Really... That sentence you added alongside it isn't really suitable cause for it owning a page. One-Winged Hawk 14:48, 1 November 2006 (UTC) Disagree - I also feel that there is definite use of Dragon Ball articles here... maybe only one covering all of it, though, instead of separate ones. And it probably should be something relatively short, simply covering the basics of what it is, and why it's important to One Piece. -- Murasaki 02:14, 29 October 2006 (UTC) Dragon Ball Z **Reason: I believe Dragon Ball is enough for Dragon Ball Z. Therefore, we don't need two articles based on the same subject so Dragon Ball Z must be merged with Dragon Ball section alone And Again *Nomination:Dragon Ball *Reason: We can link to wikipedia, a much better method of handling this. I'd like to retire all the pages like this one. It's easier to redirect to a site where thousands of editors edit everyday then it is to host it ourselves and never edit it at all. -- One-Winged Hawk 06:25, 5 August 2008 (UTC) And Again *Dragonball GT power levels *Reason; we're not the DB Wikia. *Nominator: One-Winged Hawk 23:54, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Guess what It's still existing... Can we decide what to do with this dated page? It's getting silly it gets left and left and left. One-Winged Hawk 14:04, August 14, 2010 (UTC) : I agree in deleting the "Dragon Ball" page. --Meganoide 12:32, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Agreed, time to delete it now. Yatanogarasu 21:29, April 1, 2011 (UTC)